


Alpha, Interrupted

by SunlitGarden



Series: A/B/O Mine Series [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha Jughead Jones, Alpha Veronica Lodge, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Archie Andrews is ridiculous but still kind of a sweetheart, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Humor, Omega Archie Andrews, Omega Betty Cooper, Oral Sex, POV Jughead Jones, References to Knotting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlitGarden/pseuds/SunlitGarden
Summary: Archie’s an Omega, Veronica’s distraught, and Betty and Jughead are nailing the windows and doors shut to avoid any more interruptions to their own nesting and knotting.~~~The doorknob bounces against the wall and ricochets back in a poor attempt to conceal them, but Veronica’s already storming into the room. “Betty, I need your view!”“Of this?!” she squeals, trading the lamp in favor of a pillow for more coverage and exchanging a bewildered glance with Jughead.“No - of Archie, that Ginger Judas!”“What...what has he done?” Betty licks her lips, still panting and naked, but Veronica barely even notices, busy stalking to the window and stomping all over his evening.





	Alpha, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> AHA. It has returned! This picks up almost right after the previous fic where Archie's going into heat. No worries - you won't see him banging anybody in this fic if that idea horrifies you as much as it does Jughead and Betty. Also, infinite thanks to buddy, beta, and beautiful edit maker @bugggghead for helping me sort out how to properly get Jughead naked. What can I say? I get distracted by his suspenders ;)

Jughead tosses his beanie on the nightstand, raking his fingers through his hair and glancing in the mirror just to make sure he still looks nice for the rest of their date. “Archie’s in for a hell of a night. A week, I guess. I’m just glad Kevin’s approaching the Alpha girls so we don’t have to get involved with the egos and violence of mating rights.”

“Archie’s a nice guy. One of them will take him on, won’t they?”

“With _those _abs?” He makes a _psh_ noise, waving. “As long as he doesn’t try to write them a song mid-coitus, I think they’ll be okay.”

Scandalized, Betty rounds on him, one hand still on her earring. “Jughead!”

“What?” He doesn’t want to remind her of the Grundy debacle, but he knows for a fact Archie was writing songs during that time, at least one of which was inspired and written mid-coitus.

“If anything, they’d be howling, but they probably wouldn’t be able to do more than pant at each other if they’re having a good time.” She sounds so _reasonable _about it that it makes him want to hoist her on the desk and kiss her senseless. The coal liner makes her eyes seem darker as she pauses contemplatively in her post-dance tasks. “Oh, shoot. Should we make him some lasagna?”

He bursts out laughing.

“What?” She smiles, placing her earrings neatly on the stand where they belong - right near his beanie.

“Keep his energy up? You reminiscing about our good times?”

“Well, it was _nice_,” she muses, leaning into his touch as he slides his hands down her hips and onto her ass. He crushes her against him.

“_Nice_?”

“Amazing.”

“That’s what I thought. Maybe I should jog your memory,” he teases, drifting kisses down her jaw and onto her mark. Excited keens wriggle through his lover as he lavishes her with affection. Licking her glands, he starts unzipping her fancy dress, moaning as her pheromones surround him like a fog.

“There is _one _nice thing about having to leave the dance early. We still have energy and time for other activities.”

“I _always _have energy,” he protests halfheartedly, distracted by the way she’s pushing her sleeves down and bunching her dress around her waist to expose her breasts.

“Oh really?” She quirks an eyebrow, snapping his suspenders against his chest. “Show me.”

With one giant lurch, he lifts her into his arms and carries her to the bed. Delighted, giggling, Betty clings to him - one hand in his hair, the other on his mark, her legs wrapped around his waist. They land on the mattress with a bounce, Betty beneath him because he loves the pillowy feeling.

_Betty_, oh _Betty_, he groans as she massages her thumbs into his mark and glands. Pleasure blooms along his brain. Moaning, he dips his head.

“You’re so good, baby.”

“Oh, Juggie.”

She tilts her hips up to urge him for _more_. Sweet Omega. Amazing Betty. He manages to gather her underwear and wrangle it down her bare legs. Just from the feel, he knows it’s her lacy pair - the cute heart-printed cotton ones from last night are in the hamper. Maybe one day he’ll know all her clothes by touch the same way he’s learning the feel of her body. As soon as the underwear clears her feet, Betty yanks Jughead by the suspenders until he’s back on top of her.

“Easy, baby.” He grins against her eager kisses. “You’ll get to have your way with me.”

“Alpha, _please_.”

She’s so good and he wants to bury himself in it, in _her_. He drags his teeth along her mark and jaw. Languid kisses sink them further into satisfaction, their hands threading in each other’s hair. Sometimes he wonders how long she’d let him just _kiss _her. A few minutes? Forever? With every slow roll of her hips, the rest of the world goes darker, dimming compared to this _light_ \- this passion encoded into their DNA.

Somewhere in the distance, something’s getting pounded - and, unfortunately, it’s not Betty.

“Ah, I think–the window.” They’d left it open a few inches after their last romp, but if Archie’s propped his up, they _really _don’t need to be hearing whatever it is he’s doing.

“Juggie,” she whines, reluctantly releasing him. Her hand goes to her forehead like she’s trying to erase the sound from her brain.

“I’ll be right back, baby.” He kisses the smooth skin of her stomach before crawling away and fidgeting with the curtains so as not to expose Betty in his quest. Thankfully, typical “heat relief” isn’t happening. Archie’s predictably shirtless and boxing, most likely trying to let out some of his pent-up energy just in case an Alpha girl can’t be convinced to help him out for the week. There’s a fair chance Archie will show up on one’s doorstep begging if worse comes to worst.

For once, Jughead feels guilty - guilty that he’s about to fuck the love of his life, his best friend and mate, while Archie’s desperate and alone and there really isn’t anything he can do about it. Kevin took over matchmaking - and with positive connections to all three Alpha-designated girls in their school, he’s got the best shot of convincing one of them to lend a hand or...whatever.

Cringing with the mental image, Jughead shoves the window closed, hoping it’ll seal out mating noises on either side. Peering out through the pane of glass, he sees a black luxury car pull up to the Andrews’ house.

As relieved as he is for Archie, Jughead can’t help but scowl in annoyed disgust. _Veronica_. “So _she’s _the lucky lady. Figures.” He spins out from behind the curtains, guilt lifted, ready to be with Betty. “Now, where were we?”

Betty sits up on her elbows, eyebrows twisted in confusion. “Who’s the lucky lady? Is it not...me?”

He lets out a little laugh, only because it’s still crazy that _they_ are so lucky - that she even considers herself fortunate to be mated with him for eternity.

“Baby, you know we’re both lucky. I meant for Archie.”

At the mention of their friend, she closes her legs and pulls at her dress in an endearing, albeit slightly disappointing, subtle attempt to separate their sex lives. “Should I ask?”

“If you _want _to. I’m sure she’ll tell you all about it tomorrow or next week.” He slips off his suspenders and starts unbuttoning, not sure how to bring back that sexual energy now that the thought of their _friends _presumably doing the same thing dampened it.

“So it’s V? All right, Archie!”

“Is that _pride_ I detect?”

“No, it’s just...I’m happy he’s with someone who cares about him - as a friend, at least. I mean, that’s what happened with you and me.”

“Yeah, but we liked each other _before _the heat. The hormones just gave us an extra nudge to go after what we needed.”

“Maybe it’s that way with Veronica and Archie, too,” she reasons, sitting up fully. “She’s said he’s pretty and ripped and sweet–”

“_Pretty_?”

“You’re pretty, too,” she needles, poking his leg with her toes. “It’s the eyes. And lips. And…”

“_There’s_ my opening.” He leans down and captures her in another kiss, hopefully obliterating all thoughts of whatever’s happening outside of _this_.

Betty lets him set the pace, opening her mouth when he does, following their intricate rhythm. He kneads the slope of her shoulder-blades, working through whatever knots are built into her body before he fills her with his own.

One of her knees urges him to roll them over until he’s seated on the mattress. Her arms cross as she lifts up her dress. He helps her on impulse - not to get her naked, but to make it easier. His beautiful Betty. She tosses the garment onto a chair before plucking at his button-down shirt and rubbing herself against him.

“This feels unfair.”

“Want me to even things up?”

She nods, eyes dark and shiny under thick, hooded lashes. “Take care of me.”

It’s a strong blow, one that has him hard and aching in an instant.

“Always.”

They fall into one another, her hair soft and silky and _good_ in his hands. He needs to help Omega. He needs to fill Betty. Not wanting to lose traction, he lays back on the bed and helps lift her off his lap enough to slip one hand into her damp folds.

“My good Omega. So wet for me.”

She suctions to his lips, arching her back so her breasts hit his chest. Two knuckles deep and she’s already sucking on his neck. Pleasure jolts through all his extremities.

“Fuck _me_,” he mutters, tossing his head back and wondering if he’ll ever get used to this overwhelming sense of need. It’s not as primal as a rut, but it’s still more amazing than anything he could ever dream.

“I love you.” The declaration warms his glands. Pumping his fingers, Jughead desperately tries to take care of his darling Betty, roughly circling her clit with his thumb. “Yes, _yes_.” She returns to kissing his neck, unbuttoning his shirt and smooching every inch of exposed skin.

“I love you, baby.”

Nails rake at his belly until his undershirt and button-down are untucked. _Stay_, he gestures, nudging her upright so he can keep fingering her and watch the way her breasts sway. She smiles at him with heavy adoration as she explores the band of skin between his pants and undershirt.

She’s fucking fascinating - better than anything that’s ever been put on the internet. So _sharp_, so _sexy_, so completely in control and flexible and _his_. Her skin is practically glowing, smooth and silky - her lips pink from kisses, without a trace of her lipstick - hair going darker from the oil of his hands and sweat. He _loves _her. Every inch. From the coarse curls of her sex to the little holes in her ears that she got pierced whilst squeezing a teddy bear at twelve, she’s wonderful.

He taps her ass to get her to lean forward, unable to watch her hands skimming over her breasts without wanting a taste for himself. A low, guttural groan escapes her as he suckles her nipple against his tongue. He uses the tip of his thumb to really focus on her clit, rocking in time with her hips. She feels _good_, tightening and soaking him in her slick, but he’s an impatient man tonight.

Spreading hot, sucking kisses down her chest, he keeps pushing her up his body with his free hand, fucking her with the other the entire time until she’s positioned with her thighs on either side of his face. The sight and smell of her arousal makes him ravenous, tongue thickening with desire. He kisses the full lips of her pussy in reverence, waiting - looking up to make sure she holds onto his hair before he digs the fuck in.

“Oh–_Alpha_,” she moans, overtaken the second his tongue hits her clit. “Yes, _yes, Jug…_”

His good girl tries to siphon her cries as he swallows her come. He’s smothered in it, still lapping at his love, hoping to give her a second orgasm when the door swings open with all the grace of the Kool-Aid man bursting through the walls. Betty shrieks, tumbling to the side of the bed to grab a lamp - either as a shield or a weapon, he isn’t entirely sure which.

He panics, wide-eyed, his thoughts pulsing a million miles a minute, instincts screaming to protect his love. He isn’t sure how beyond sitting up and putting himself between _it _and _her_.

“What the hell?” It’s a blur of black feathers and fur until he realizes that’s mostly Veronica’s coat. Would Betty be terribly upset if he _murdered _her?

The doorknob bounces against the wall and ricochets back in a poor attempt to conceal them, but Veronica’s already storming into the room. “Betty, I need your view!”

“Of _this_?!” she squeals, trading the lamp in favor of a pillow for more coverage and exchanging a bewildered glance with Jughead.

“No - of _Archie_, that _Ginger_ _Judas_!”

“What...what has he done?” Betty licks her lips, still panting and naked, but Veronica barely even notices, busy stalking to the window and stomping all over his evening.

“So I go over because Kevin insists he _needs _me, and what do I find?”

“Was it a thread of consideration for your fucking _friends_?” Jughead seethes, snatching Betty’s bathrobe off the back of the door and helping her into it.

“I was being considerate,” she snaps, glaring at him, then rolling her eyes at the way he angles to hide Betty’s bare body. “Oh, for heaven’s sake, it’s nothing I haven’t seen in PE.”

“_What_?”

Betty looks pained. “And Archie?”

“Archie’s seen you?!” He practically growls, foaming at the mouth.

“_No_,” she clarifies, tying the robe shut and putting her hands on his forearms. Her gaze lingers on the arousal drying on his chin. Her pupils swell, darkened. “Veronica was saying...about Archie?”

_Fuck_, he thinks, totally losing himself as she scoops her come into his mouth. In the background, Veronica is ranting about the smell, opening a window, and glaring at the boy next door.

“...and then I look at his phone, and what do I see? He’s been texting _Josie! _And when she said she was focusing on her music more than heats, he texted Valerie! That one-note-wonder didn’t even text me! One missed call! That’s all I’m good for, apparently.”

“Oh, V.” Betty melts, distraught by the situation and apparently by having to tear herself away from him to go to her friend. “I know he cares about you. He’s in heat. He isn’t _thinking_.”

“_Obviously_. Veronica Lodge is the prime Alpha for his heat! I mean, five more minutes at the kissing booth and you might’ve tried for _me_.”

“_Obviously_,” Jughead mocks, swiping his face with a fist he can’t unclench. Murdering Veronica won’t help Archie. It won’t help Betty.

His darling shakes her head, confused. “I’m–I loved Juggie.”

“You know what I mean,” Veronica huffs, pulling the window back down and hooking a curtain off to one side to keep half of the view clear with no regard to their own privacy. “I can’t believe he would play me like that. I thought he needed me.” Her face goes hard as she stares across the way. “I even called my mom to pack me an emergency overnight bag to send with Smithers. Is it okay…” Her voice wavers and Jughead can’t distinguish if it’s from anger or despair. “Is it okay if I stay over here tonight? I just can’t–I can’t tell her what really happened and I could really use somebody.”

“Sure. Of course, V.”

“Excuse me?”

Betty and Veronica turn to him in tandem. The big eyes won’t work this time.

“_I’m _sleeping with Betty. In fact, we were in the middle of doing some really good _sleeping _before you barged in here with your _ego-mergency_!”

“So stay on the couch for one night! You’re mated for eternity,” Veronica huffs.

“Don’t give me that bullshit. This is _my _nest with _my _Betty.”

“What, so she’s your _property_? This is her room, too, or is your head so clouded with misogyny–”

“_Enough!_” Betty commands.

He freezes, unaware that he’d been panting, his heart racing as he’d been working closer and closer, ready to throw Veronica _out the fucking window_ for challenging his authority.

Wild and wonderful, Betty brushes his brow with a delicate hand, rubbing his cheek until his jaw unclenches. The tenderness makes him want to keen.

“I’d never displace you, Juggie,” she promises, eyes green and sharp and clean. “I was going to let her stay in Polly’s room.”

“Polly,” he repeats, brow furrowed. Sometimes Betty’s sister totally slips his mind now that she’s off with her own mate - a _Blossom_, of all things.

“Thanks, B. You’re a _real _friend.” Veronica swivels back to the window and guards it miserably, wiping under her unmoving eyeliner for smudges.

“What are you looking for, V? And who’s going to stay with Archie?”

“I’m trying to see if it’s Valerie. I doubt she’d leave the set early, but her and Josie have been on the outs, so…”

“I’m so sorry.” Betty steps into her lacy underwear before padding over to rub her friend’s back. If Jughead clenches his teeth any harder, he’s probably going to break something. He wants to bend Betty over on her bed and spank her, rip her underwear off and fuck her _right here_ to lay claim to this place and reaffirm only one Alpha and mate _should_ be in here.

Much to his dismay, he’s still hard. At least he can rearrange a few things. He tries chanting weird things in his head to distract himself amidst the internal cussing at Archie, Veronica, and Alice, too, since she’s probably the one who let Veronica in.

“Let’s get you situated and I’ll make you some tea.” Betty’s so gentle, offering to serve instead of commanding - a nice move when dealing with an Alpha.

Something slams into the window.

Him and Veronica turn to it, eyes wide and alert, while Betty reaches for the lamp again. “Was that a bird?” she whispers. “Or a whole..._squirrel_?”

The unmistakable familiar pleas of their best friend are muffled through the glass and other half of the curtains. “Let me in! _Please_!”

“It’s _Archie_,” Veronica spits, nostrils flaring in rage and probably arousal.

“He’s gonna break my window!” Betty complains, lurching forward to stop the round of incessant banging on her panes.

“I’ll get it,” he warns her. “He could be crazy.”

“He _is _crazy.” Veronica folds her arms across her chest. “Especially if he thinks crawling up the side of the house with some half-hearted apology will earn him a heat-buddy.”

“Well, he’s not the only one nuts enough to break into our nest, so...” Jughead pulls open the curtains and almost jumps back in shock when he sees Archie’s biceps and abs rippling in an effort to pry apart the window frame. The guy’s only clad in teeny-tiny boxer-briefs. Shoving the window up, Jughead tries to gatekeep. “What the hell are you doing, man?”

Flushed with hormones and effort, Archie crawls through the frame and gaps of Jughead’s body. “Is she here? Can she see me?”

“Yes, Archie. We can all see you.” The derision in her tone needs no clarification.

Betty’s jaw drops open and she curls a hand to shield and funnel her eyes, the other hand shooting out to grab Veronica’s sleeve, releasing it almost immediately when Veronica’s head snaps in her direction.

“Archie,” Jughead tries to reason, hands up so he doesn’t touch his already-sensitive friend. “Why don’t you hop in for a cold shower, bud? We’ll get you something to drink.”

“I need to talk to Ronnie.”

“Okay, but we need to get some real clothes on or my parents are going to think we’re having some weird alpha/omega orgy.” Betty nervously eyes the still-open door and sage curtain. Jughead feels an impulse to help her, but he also can’t leave her unprotected from Archie who keeps trying to bound towards them.

“Ronnie, please don’t be mad at me. I didn’t think I could ask you to go into heat with me. You’re so generous and stylish and sweet–”

“Sweet?” Jughead balks, earning a look from Betty.

“Those are your hormones talking! Why don’t you sing to _Josie_? I hear Val’s a solid _maybe_.”

“Please. You’re my best friend. Please don’t be mad at me. Alpha or not, you’re _important _to me…”

“Oh, _no_,” Betty murmurs, slowly stepping back and trying to gesture for Veronica to get away, but even _he _can smell it. They’re both shedding pheromones like crazy in the argument of the heat. “Archie, please stay back.”

“Just...let me make it up to you,” he begs so earnestly that he sounds like a wounded little puppy. “I was only thinking of one thing. You’re so much more than a heat. You’re _everything_. The first time I saw you - it was like I finally believed in something.”

“_Believed in something_?” Jughead repeats, looking back at the girls to see if they’re buying this rambling mess. Veronica’s still glaring daggers, but they’ve lost their edge, and Betty’s still quietly pleading to get them out of the room and past the sage curtain to neutralize things.

“We weren’t even together yet and you were cheating on me!” Veronica protests. “How special could I possibly be?”

“No, _no_,” he groans. “I didn’t know that you liked me for _me_.”

“I don’t! It was a favor - one you _clearly_ didn’t appreciate!”

Betty sighs, trying to catch Jughead’s eye. Exasperated, they try to nonverbally figure out how to handle an Alpha and Omega in heat in _their _nest. Touching them would cause a horrendous flare-up. As if on cue, Archie surges forward and Jughead’s hands shoot up to keep him somewhat contained. “Put some pants on, man.”

“But Ronnie–”

“When you are in the presence of my Omega, you will wear _pants_,” he growls.

“I don’t _have _any.”

The predicament and accompanying pout make Betty burst into a fit of laughter. Despite his frustration, her chuckle breaks open a warm, gooey feeling inside his chest.

Bewildered, Veronica looks between the two of them. “Have _both _of you lost your minds?”

“N-no, it’s just - this is so ridiculous.” She giggles, covering her mouth, finally breathing long enough to gesture to Archie. “He climbed up the side out of my house without any _pants._”

“I had to make sure Ronnie was all right. Even if Val does come - you are _so _important to me. I won’t touch anyone if it makes you sad. I won’t even let them touch me. I’ll just...” His resolve wavers. “I’ll just take some suppressants and deal with the heat.”

That’s _bold_. Jughead would almost give him credit if he wasn’t the same idiot who’d texted the girls on his own, _knowing _his friends were handling things for him.

Batting her eyelashes, Veronica sways at the notion. “You’d really do that for me?”

Betty presses herself against the wall as her friends step towards one another. Jughead follows her lead and steps out of the way, too.

All promises, Archie stands tall and nods, inching towards her. “Yeah.”

Beyond their bodies, Betty’s watching them, but the moment Jughead’s eyes land on her, she seems to feel it, focusing entirely on him.

_Can you believe this_? He tries to ask with a slight shoulder shrug and chin gesture.

Her mouth slants. She glances at the sage curtain, their friends, and the window, clearly trying to figure out a way to get them out without any more drama happening. It’s not like any of her clothes would fit Archie and Jughead’s certainly not taking his pants off in front of Veronica. Archie might not even be able to get them over his thick, football-toned thighs. Betty pulls at her long robe, sorrow draining her face of color. _Omega shouldn’t be sad. He’ll take care of her._ Instinctively, he crosses the room to comfort her, to make everything better.

_She’s going to give the robe to him_, he realizes, grabbing his jacket from the back of her vanity dresser chair and holding it up as a curtain to shield herself.

“_Thank you_,” she mouths, slipping out of her robe and into the jacket. It feels good, wrapping her in something of his. He kisses her forehead and rubs her shoulders, hoping to settle her into a familiar, safe space.

“You’re doing great,” he promises.

Although her mouth quirks in a doubtful smile, she looks so grateful that he has to kiss her for real.

They’ve both totally tuned out of the drama, turning back just in time to see the pair of heads angled close together, Veronica’s nails dragging down his neck. “Oh, Archie. You’re a very _bad_ Omega, but you’re a _great _friend.”

“Uh…” Jughead holds up the robe to no avail as Veronica pulls on Archie’s short-trimmed hair and slams him into a kiss.

“Jug…” Betty hides behind his back, clinging to his untucked shirt. “They can’t mate in here. It’s _our _nest.”

The thought is so horrifying he’s almost frozen by it. The _smell _alone is enough to make him gag, but watching Archie’s face contort all..._gross_ in a makeout session with the Park Place Princess?

“I can’t…” _Process this, _he thinks, lip curling in horror as Veronica presses her stomach against Archie’s anatomy. “Anywhere but here! Anywhere but here!” he starts shouting, shoving the bathrobe up in the air and spreading it wide like a net to scoop them out of Betty’s room and burn the lewd image out of his brain.

“What? _Jughead_!”

Perfectly manicured nails attempt to shred him from the top of where he’s holding the robe. “Get your hormones _out of our nest_.” He keeps herding until they’re ushered in a mass of tangled limbs through the sage curtain and out the door.

“You don’t have to chase us down the stairs!” Veronica seethes, teetering once her heels hit the carpet.

“Be careful! And...safe!” Betty peers out from behind him as successive thuds inform them that Archie has, unsurprisingly, slid down the stairs. “You okay?”

The second syllable is barely out of her mouth before Archie’s leaping up with his arms out to Veronica. “I’ll carry you! Come on!”

“Oh, Archiekins.” She rolls her eyes and offers him an indulgent hand. “Save your strength. You have a _lot _of making up to do.”

“_Gross_.” Jughead shudders, turning to Betty. “They better never complain about you and me again. At least we weren’t breaking and entering.”

“Should we give him the robe?”

Jughead turns to throw it over the banister, but Archie’s already wrapped up in Veronica and fumbling down the last of the stairs. “I guess he’ll be...alright?”

“What the…?” Hal’s incredulous voice is enough to make Betty’s nails to dig into Jughead’s arms. She dashes back into their room in a flurry of sage and panic.

_Protect Omega_, his brain thunders as he throws the robe through the sage curtain and rushes downstairs, slamming and locking the front door shut after his friends.

“What was that?” Hal demands, Alice joining them with a journalistic tilt of her head, glasses poised on the tip of her nose.

“Archie’s an Omega, Veronica’s _distraught_, and Betty and I are nailing the window shut,” he rants.

“That’s a fire hazard,” Hal chides, attempting reason amidst the insanity of tonight.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He doesn’t bother waiting before pounding back up the stairs and into Betty’s room, scooping the bathrobe off the floor and locking them both in. Betty’s already closed the window but he checks the locks anyway, giving her a once-over that makes him almost instantly hard because of the way her breasts nearly spill out of his jacket.

“That was beyond bizarre.” She rubs her arms, glancing at the curtains before edging away towards the bed. “I thought Archie _liked _Veronica.”

“He probably does. Archie likes a lot of girls.” Shedding his overshirt, Jughead closes the distance between them.

“But he couldn’t wait for us to tell him who was coming? He didn’t call her first? I’d feel _terrible _if–”

“Betty, I love you, but I am _not _talking about Veronica or Archie or anything else except how _good _you are for the next half hour.” Betty’s mouth falls open, heat rising to her cheeks. “Unless, of course, you’re going to be _bad_,” he warns, peeling off his undershirt and flicking open the fly of his pants.

“N-no.” She spreads her knees, showing the lace of her panties to him. Her voice is husky, eyes dark when she promises, “I’m good. I’ll be _so _good.”

“Hands and knees, Omega.”

Flinging his jacket open and off, Betty rolls over. Not _quite _where he wants her. “Here,” he commands, grabbing her hips and hauling her backward until she’s almost at the edge of the bed. She’s wet. Her pheromones are already starting to swallow every other thought. “Good girl.” He presses a reverent kiss to her shoulder and Betty does a whole-body shiver in response. Her breasts feel warm and heavy in his hands. He massages them until she throws her head back, ass grinding into his growing erection.

“Fuck me, Alpha.”

One open handed-slap on the flesh of her ass. Two. The pink on her cheeks doesn’t quite make a heart but he thinks it’s sweet nonetheless. Hooking his fingers in the waistband, he drags her panties down to her knees and waits as she lifts them alternately until he can pull them off entirely. Hopefully, sniffing her underwear is only creepy if they’re not dating. He _needs _it right now. It fully hardens him and makes his brain fuzzy.

“You smell good, baby.”

She peeks over her shoulder, wiggling her hips with a dark glaze over her eyes. “_Fuck _me.”

Bossy. He kinda likes it, despite his Alpha designation. She wants _him_. Demands _him _to fill her.

His pants fall to the ground in a flurry of shedding fabric before he coats his dick in precum and watches her shimmy anxiously. “Maybe I should make you wait.”

“Jug-gie!” She closes her eyes, gasping when he shoves into her mid-nickname. “_Oh. _Ohhhh.”

Steady, pulsing rhythm. He wants to bury himself in her glands, to have her hands wrapped around his, but they’re suctioned together so sweetly he can’t imagine pulling out _now_.

The harder he pumps, the more satisfying it is when her flesh smacks against his. A low moan curves out of her chest. His fingers flex on her hips. There’s so _much_ to do when he isn’t buried face-first in her scent. Her cunt is so tight and warm and welcoming for his knot. He can feel her pulsing. She’s close - reaching back to run her nails on his hip, gripping and rubbing the glands on his wrists.

Tonight they need to reclaim everything. Their love. Their place. _No sharing. Just him and Betty_._ Alpha and Omega._ Just him and his mate and their babies in their nest.

His whole body tightens as the knot swells and he finds his release just before she does the same.

_Nest? Babies?!_

Jughead leans forward on Betty’s wobbly stance, barely able to catch his breath. His heart’s pounding.

“You okay?” she asks, trying to twist to look at him.

“Yeah. Maybe I didn’t...plan this through,” he chuckles, pressing a kiss to her sweaty back. “I, uh, I guess we can spoon for a few minutes.”

Betty moans happily in response and drags his hand onto her belly as they guide one another to a comfy position on the bed. A lump keeps swelling in his throat and he swallows against it.

_Babies. Pups._

They’re not even in _heat_.

“What’s going on, Jug?” Fingers threading together, Betty regards him over her shoulder. “Are you still grossed out by their smell? Because I can’t sense them anymore. Just you and me.” The sweetest thing in the world, she brings their joined hands to her mouth for a kiss, pressing another to his wrist.

“Yeah. Just you and me,” he agrees quietly, a sinkhole opening up in his chest as he realizes he doesn’t _always _want it to be. “Betty?” _Don’t say it!_ His brain argues, but he’s feeling soft and safe and loving. “Do you...want to have babies with me?”

Her giggle is light and airy, tightening his chest. Not laughing _at _him, but why _laughing_? “Yeah. Eventually.”

“What about your next heat?” At that, she spins, good humor replaced by shock. “We don’t have to, I just - I want to give you a family.”

“We _are_ a family,” she insists, squeezing his hand.

_Omega already has a family_, he thinks, slightly miserable that she doesn’t have the same inkling for kids that he does. It’s hormones. He knows it’s just post-coital neediness, but it slithers through him anyway.

“Juggie.” Her firm tone drags his morose gaze from her mark up to her eyes. “Marry me.”

This time, it’s his turn to laugh. “What?”

“Marry me. Then we can have babies. I want us to be able to get careers or go to college before we do..._that_ kind of thing, but I do _want _it. I love the way I feel with you. If you - if _we _want babies, then...we need more than a place to sleep.”

“We need money,” he realizes slowly, the urge to breed her fading into planning mode. “Also, it’d be kinda nice to make a nest without our..._respective _families and friends trampling through it. The Blue and Gold. The trailer. Here.”

“I agree.” She kisses him plainly, settling into complacency. “I love you, Juggie.”

Feeling a little more himself, he kisses her mark. “I love you, Betty.”

They’re idly chatting about internship plans and fake dream houses filled with pizza ovens and bubble baths when a car beeps twice. That seems pretty un-Smithers-like, to double-check if something’s locked or not.

Confused, they both lift their heads. “Should we indulge our investigative kink?” he teases lightly.

Nodding, they awkwardly extricate his deflating knot before shuffling to the window to peek behind the curtain.

“Oh _shit_,” Betty hisses. The rare swear dropped outside of mating makes him grin, despite the admittedly grim circumstances.

_Valerie_.

“Looks like our boy’s going to get _very_ busy. I better nail all the windows and doors shut before it gets bad. What do you say we sequester ourselves away with some snacks?”

“Juggie, _no_!” Betty’s face goes slack in horror. “I just realized.”

Tensing, he leans forward to protect her. “What?”

“Veronica’s overnight bag…” She glances towards the bedroom door as though the duffel perched on the other side has an axe like some Stephen King-Kubrick nightmare scene.

And just like that, Archie’s heat threatens to crash into their lives again.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what's great? Words. Bughead. Love. Wanna leave some thoughts below or on tumblr @lovedinapastlife to feed me and keep me warm when I am out of pizza and have no stuffed animals to hold? The adventures of this gang are going to continue in the next part which will probably have a time jump. Any theories where we're headed? Hope you had a good time and a wonderful day!


End file.
